


Lirry request collection

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Requests for Lirry stories





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

So lirry is one of my favourite ships in one direction so I decided to take any requests for stories about lirry. If you would you like a story written please let me know in the comments and I will reply to you. The only two things I wouldn't write about are incest or murder. Your request can include one of the other boys, as long as the main ship is lirry and if you have read the master and the slaves series or the daddy and baby series I can do requests relating to them as well. Thank you for all your support and hope you enjoy the requests.


	2. Becoming a part of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tunes his love Harry into a vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to start of this requests with a good old fashion vampire story. If you have any requests please let me know x

Harry was nervous. He had been nervous all day, tonight had been planed for months, every single detail had been arranged but now in this moment, Harry had become nervous. Tonight his whole life would change, there would be no turning back, nothing would ever be the same again. Tonight, Harry was becoming a vampire.

It started over two years ago when Harry was 17, he had met a boy called Liam, he was the hottest guy Harry had met and Liam had took a liking to him straight away. For weeks the two talked and flirted and Harry had wanted it to be something more, he knew deep down inside, Liam was the one. But one night, Liam had confessed something to Harry, he was a vampire who had lived for over a hundred years.

At first Harry was shocked, he never knew vampires existed, but as the days went by, he accepted Liam for who he was and even admitted his feelings for the man. Liam had been hesitant at first, telling him that vampires never aged and never died of old age, he would watch him die. So Harry had asked if he could be turned into a vampire and become his mate.

Liam didn't want to rush Harry into this life, he had told him all the positives and negatives of being a vampire and had asked if the boy could wait until he was 19 and then Liam would turn him into a vampire. Harry was reluctant to wait for so long but he agreed knowing it was for the best.

 

"Harry." A voice called as Harry turned around and saw Liam at the door, he looked stunning tonight as he walked to the boy who he would convert tonight. "Are you ready?" Liam asked as Harry nodded. "I've waited so long for tonight Liam." Harry said, knowing the last two years had dragged, they had gotten to know one another and by the time Harry had turned 19, he was ready. "We should get going Harry, don't want to miss out on a beautiful night." Liam said knowing his Harry was ready.

 

Liam took Harry outside, it was a warm night as the sky was clear and the moon was full, a perfect night to become a vampire. Liam and Harry held hands as they wandered next to a tree by Liam's home. Harry knew what would happen next, Liam would feed off Harry's blood, before sinking the venom in Harry's body. He would be 'dead' for three days before waking up and being reborn as a vampire. "Ok Harry, your remember everything? I want you to relax, I'll be here all the time." Liam said calmly as Harry nodded. 

Liam's eyes suddenly went red, his fangs came out as his lust for blood overtake his body. his fangs came out as he bit into Harry's neck. Harry gasped as Liam felt the beautiful taste of human blood take over his body. He savoured the taste as he placed the vampire venom into Harry's body. For a few moments, it was quiet, Liam had to make sure the venom would overtake Harry's body and not kill him. Then Liam let go and got out of Harry, he was passed out. 

Liam saw the bite in the boy's neck, it looked like it had been a success, now all Liam had to do was watch over his new mate the next few days and make sure he was ok. Liam picked the passed out Harry and carried him pack into the house, taking him upstairs and placing him on the bed, making sure the boy was comfortable. Liam admired his mate for a while, for years he had longed for someone to love, someone to spend the rest of his life with and now he had found the perfect human to become a vampire. 

 

Three days had passed since Harry was bitten and he was still asleep. Liam never left his side, wanting to make sure the boy was safe and well. He couldn't wait to see him, he had hoped his boy will come out well. Then when Liam least expected it, Harry woke up with a gasp.

Harry was different now, his skin was white as snow, his eyes blood red and his fangs had grown, he was a wampire now. "Harry?" Liam said. "Are you ok?" He asked. Harry looked at Liam and smiled. "I've never felt so alive." Harry admitted looking at his body. "Everything just feels new and alive. It's amazing." Harry went to Liam and kissed him. "Thank you Liam, I love you." Harry said as Liam smiled at him. "I love you too, we will live forever." He said and he knew this was true. Harry will never age and now the two can spend the next hundred years together, side by side as vampires.


	3. The soulmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Harry are soulmates but they've can't tell one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for the lovely Ozzbod00. If you have a request please let me know. Also this story is set around 2012 x

Soulmark- everyone is born with a name in their body. The name is the person who is your soulmate.

Liam always knew what a soulmark was. He knew that every human was born with the name of their soulmate on a part of their body and you spend the rest of your life trying to find your soulmate. Liam had his mark on his waist, the name of his soulmate was Harry. Liam had never known a Harry before so he had been curious all his childhood about who would be his soulmate. But then, Liam was joined together in a bad called One Direction and he met a boy called Harry. 

It had been over two years since the band had started and Liam had never admitted to Harry that he was his soulmates. He was nervous of the thought of meeting his soulmate and he didn't know wether Harry would want to be him, he didn't even know if Harry had his soulmark as well, Liam was just so nervous that he could ruin his friendship with Harry and the future of the band, he couldn't tell Harry. 

 

Harry was crying, crying at the soulmark on his stomach, it was Liam, his friend and bandmate would be his soulmate. He couldn't believe this was happening, how could he tell Liam, it would destroy their lives and their band, he couldn't tell him, he needed to keep his secret to himself.

 

One day, when the boys were on tour their lives would change. It started as a normal morning, the boys were getting up and starting to have some breakfast before a long day of promos and interviews. Louis and Niall were downstairs of the hotel for breakfast while Liam, Harry and Zayn were still in their rooms. "So what time does our interviews start?" Louis asked still half asleep. "I think we start at 10. You me and Zayn have one with Entertainment weekly and Liam and Harry have an interview with," Niall suddenly stopped when he noticed a notification come onto his phone.

'Exclusive! Liam Payne and Harry Styles are soulmates! Exclusive photos of the couple's soulmarks!' 

Niall was shocked, there was two photos of Liam and Harry's soulmarks online. He had never known about his band mates' soul marks. "Shit." Niall said out loud as Louis looked up and saw what he was looking at. "Oh my god." Was all Louis could say as they saw Zayn coming into the room. "Have you guys seen this?" He asked as the two lads nodded. "Do they know?" Louis asked as they all realized that Liam and Harry may have not know they were soulmates. "Morning lads." They heard from behind it was Liam and it was obvious he hadn't seen the article. Louis, Niall and Zayn all stared at Liam in shock. "What?" Was all Liam said not knowing what was happening.

 

"Yeah it's a great hotel." Harry said as he FaceTime his mum in his hotel room. "It's quiet and I had plenty of time to sleep." Anne smiled at her son, both not realizing what was happening while they were talking. "Oh that's good darling when do you think you will be back home?" She asked. "I don't know, maybe in a couple of weeks. I'll have to go soon, need to get something to eat." Harry said goodbye to his mum and finished the call. Harry had decided to have a quick check on his social media when he saw things about his soulmark. 

Harry was shocked, he found the article about him and Liam being soulmates. There were pictures of both he and Liam's soulmarks with one another's name. Harry thought he would be sick, who the hell knew about this? He had never told anyone his mark. Everything was ruined now, he just didn't know what to do or say. 

Liam was also in shock, reading the article several times as he tried to calm himself down, there in plain sight was Harry's mark with his name on, he was his soulmate. "Why did you never tell us about your soulmark?" Zayn asked as several people had come in to try to find the person who leaked the story. "I don't know." Was all Liam could say before he heard someone behind him. 

Harry stood there, looking pale and shocked, it was obvious he had read the article as well. There was tension in the room as everyone stared at the two boys, both not knowing what to say. "Harry." Liam said quietly but suddenly it all got to much for Harry and he ran out of the room, tears flowing from his eyes.

 

Harry had locked him self in his rooms, he had spent hours crying out loud, his whole body was a mess. He had ruined everything in the band because of his stupid mark and now he had just lost his friend. He just wanted to stay in this room and never come out.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Haz? I need to talk to you." It was Louis who came in and saw Harry crying on the bed. "Harry you've got to calm down." Louis said as he went to the boy. "Why didn't you tell us about your soulmark?" Louis asked. "I didn't want to ruin our band, I don't want to complicate things." Harry said honestly. "Harry you wouldn't have done that." Louis said as he hesitated. "Look, you two need to talk, no matter what you thought you are both soulmates and you can't avoid one another forever. I'm going to I get Liam and you need to peak." Louis said which sounded more like a command then a suggestion.

Liam was in his room, a million thoughts running through his head. The boy's people had started an investigation on who leaked the story but Liam didn't care, it was out in the public and nothing could change that. All Liam could do now was decide on what to do with his and Harry's relationship. 

The door opened of his hotel room, it was Louis. "Li, you're gonna have to speak to Harry, he's in his room." Louis said as Liam sighed. "What if he hates me? I mean why didn't he tell me about his mark?" Liam asked. "Well that's something you've got ask your soulmate Li, you can't avoid one another forever." Louis replied as Liam knew this was right.

 

It felt like a lifetime before Liam went to re Harry. He found the boy sitting in the bed, head down and deep in thought. "Harry." Liam said as the younger boy looked up, sadness in his eyes as Liam sat down next to him. It was arkward for a few moments, it had never been like this before. 

"I don't know what to say." Harry said eventually. "Well we could say why we never said anything." Liam replied as Harry sighed. "I thought I'd ruin everything if I told you." Harry said honestly as Liam looked at him shocked. "Why did you think that?" Liam asked as he noticed tears coming from his eyes. " I don't know, just it could've made things complicated for the band and we would ruin our friendship and," Harry couldn't talk as he started to cry again.

"Oh Harry." Liam said as he hugged the boy, suddenly feeling an overwhelming surge of something new in his body, like he wanted to protect this boy with every part of him. "Harry you wouldn't have ruined anything. This can bring us closer, make us better." Liam suddenly realized that he truly and utterly cared for Harry that he wanted to be with him forever and that he was proud to have him as his soulmate.

 

"Harry, I love you, no matter what. You are my soulmate and I will love you forever." Liam said and he knew the words were true. Harry was quiet for a moment, the words he had always wanted hear from his soulmate. He couldn't help but cry again, happiness overtaking his body. "I love you too Liam." Harry finally said as he and Liam both kissed one another, holding each other close. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harry said. "Don't worry about it, I should've told you." Liam said as they held one another close. "At least now, we can't spend the rest of our lives together." Liam said and Harry smiled, feeling completed with his soulmate.

They never found out who leaked the story, Liam and Harry didn't care though, a statement was put out to confirm that the boy's were soulmates but had decided not to talk about it publicly. Louis Niall and Zayn were happy for their bandmates and both families were happy for them as well. Liam and Harry were now more complete with one another, the past was in the past and now they had their whole life ahead of them.


End file.
